Enamorada de Jason Isaacs
by Cissy-Cufre
Summary: Rachel vuelve a trabajar con Jason, después de 15 años. Poco a poco se va a ir enamorando de él.
1. Su mirada

Hacía días que lo miraba de manera diferente. Últimamente, me hacía reir demasiado, la pasábamos muy bien juntos.

En el mes de febrero, mi representante me dijo que tenía que grabar una película llamada "El misterio del amor". El guión me había parecido perfecto, pocas veces en mi carrera actoral había grabado películas románticas, y aún más interesante era que mi personaje se enamoria de alguien mas mayor . Eso me atrapó mucho. Entonces, junto a mi representante, aceptamos la oferta de realizar la película. Hasta ese momento, no sabía quién sería mi compañero de reparto. Pero se quien es y desde que empezamos a grabar nos hemos hecho muy amigos. Él es uno de los mejores actores que conozco, Jason Isaacs. Estoy muy feliz de poder estar trabajando con él.

Ya antes, había grabado con él en "Peter Pan". En ese entonces tenía, 13 años, era una niña. Ahora tengo 27 años, han pasado muchos años.

Me sentía extraña ante su presencia, estos últimos días. Sentados, ambos, descansando por las grabaciones me lo hizo notar.

\- ¿Estás bien, Rachel? Te noto rara - me dijo clavando sus ojos azules en los mios.

Trate de mirar a otro lado, pero su mano agarró mi cara y me obligó a mirarlo.

\- Sí, solo estoy cansada.- le dije, pero no me creyó

\- Pero desde hace días estas así. Siempre te pregunto y siento que me ocultas algo.

\- No, para nada. Es que no me acostumbro al cambio de horario.

\- Ven dame un abrazo- Lo abrace y sentí que mi mundo se caía, de los nervios- Si necesitas contarme algo, dímelo. Para eso están los amigos.

El problema estaba en que mi sentimientos se estaban mezclando y no lo podía evitar. No quería hacer una locura. Él tiene una familia y nunca se fijaría en mí. Pero cada abrazo que me da, me derrito.

Esto se iba a poner peor, cuando lo tenga que besar en las grabaciones. Todavía no filmamos nada de eso.

\- Me voy a cambiar, así después me voy. Mañana hay que venir temprano. - le dije y me salí de su lado.

\- Es cierto, te espero. Asi nos vamos juntos al hotel.

\- Eh, bueno.

Me fui al vestuario del set de grabaciones, la verdad lo quería evitar. Pero eso iba a ser imposible. Quería volver sola al hotel. Sin embargo, no tenía auto y él sí . Así que por eso acepte.

Mientras me bañaba, pensaba en como iba a seguir con mis sentimientos y saqué la conclusión que dejaría "el agua correr". Solo quedaría ver que sucedería...


	2. Los nervios

Yo sabia que estaba jugando con fuego, pero estaba confundida. Eran las 7 a.m y mi celular sonó para despertarme. Me tenia que ir rápido al set de grabaciones. Desayune rápido con mi representante y en el camino me puse a repasar un poco el guion. Cuando llegué a una parte que decía: ...la besa en la boca

-¡¡¡¡¡ ahhhhhh!!!!

\- Nena, que te pasa? Me vas a hacer chocar

\- David, hoy lo tengo que besar

\- Si, pensé que lo habías leído

\- Bueno, si lo leí el otro día

\- Rachel, tienes que estudiar, no solo leer.

\- Si lo sé, pero...

\- Pero nada, tenes que ser profesional, estoy cansado de tus caprichos.

No le dije nada a David, últimamente, no se que le pasaba, andaba histérico. Se ve que, no tiene con quien pasar sus ratos libres, que anda enojado.

Llegamos, pase derecho a maquillaje. No lo había visto a Jason. Lo veo en el reflejo del espejo, justo Sarah (mi maquilladora y peluquera) había salido a buscar algo. Me tensé.

-Hola, no te había visto Jason- le trate de sonreír

\- Hola, Rachel. Igual recién llego

Él se acercó a la saludarme. Me besa en un cachete, sentí que me ponía como un tomate. Y eso, lo confirmé, porque me miré en el espejo.

\- ¿Estas lista para hoy?- dijo Jason

\- Eso creo, ¿ y vos?

\- Si, obvio- me dijo con seguridad

Alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, y habíamos grabado varias escenas en los exteriores del set. Sin embargo, aun no habíamos grabado la escena del beso.

El momento había llegado, en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo y nervios.

\- Rachel, vas a tener que relajarte porque estas muy tensa- dijo el director.

La escena estaba ambientada en un parque, los dos estábamos sentados en un banco.

-Acción- dijo Peter

Escena 12:

La pareja se mira, él muy despacio se acerca a los labios de la joven. Ella cierra los ojos y se besan delicadamente.

A la escena la tuve que grabar como cuatro veces, porque estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando llegaba al beso me ponía muy nerviosa

-Rachel tranquila, quiero que confíes en mi.- me dijo Jason

\- Ok

\- Ultima vez- dijo Peter

Cuando sentí, sus labios sobre los míos. Me entregue ...Me pareció que duro mas de lo normal. Porque cuando lo mire, me miro algo confundido.

\- Re bien- dijo Peter

\- Gracias

Me levanté, mierda si antes estaba nerviosa por todo lo que siento. Ahora se lo demostré o se lo confirme, que tarada. Me fui rápido a cambiarme, así no me lo cruzaba. David no estaba. Este no se en que andaba, nunca esta cuando me tengo que ir.

Me dirigí a la salida y espere que viniera un taxi, pero nada.

Me fijo en el celular y tenia un mensaje:

Jason: Rachel, te fuiste?

Yo: Si, por?

Jason: Bueno, no hay drama. Era por si necesitabas que te llevara, pero no importa.

Me escondí en un árbol, justo pasaba en frente mio. No me tenia que ver. Salio rápido. Espere a que se perdiera de vista, y empece a caminar en busca de un taxi. De pronto, siento que un auto se para al lado mio. Miro, y para mi sorpresa era Jason.

\- Sabes, me encanta que te hagas la difícil, pero al punto de mentirme; no pensé que serias capaz.

Lo miré y no sabia que decirle, tenia razón.

\- Ven sube al auto, antes que me enoje mas- me ordenó

\- Bueno, tranquilo. Solo quería caminar - le dije mientras me subía en el auto

\- Pero me podrías haber dicho y ya, no que me digas otra cosa. Aparte, no se que te pasa últimamente. Siento que te molesta grabar conmigo. Me podes decir, que pasa o que te molesta?- me dijo enojado

\- Te dije que nada, no me molesta nada de vos. Ando cansada con muchas cosas, eso es nomas.

Frenó de golpe, y me miró. Sus ojos me hipnotizaron.

\- Tenia una hipótesis, pero me decía que no podía ser. Pero hoy me lo terminaste de confirmar.

Ya sabia por donde iba terminar la conversación, se había dado cuenta.

-¿ Cuál era tu hipótesis?

No dijo nada. Solo se acerco y me besó. Me fundí en su beso, no se el tiempo que estuvimos besándonos, pero cuando nos separamos, me dijo:

\- Esa era mi hipótesis...


End file.
